Train of first love
by vinka anjani
Summary: Aku adalah seorang pelajar yang bersekolah di SMP namimori,setiap jam 7.32 aku selalu menaiki kereta api di gerbong ketiga pintu tengah,disitu aku melihat seorang pemuda yang tampan dan selalu menaiki kereta di jam yang sama denganku,kelanjutannya?please read :3 Giotto x 4th ff :3


Aku selalu melihat pemuda itu.

setiap hari.

di kereta gerbong ke tiga di pintu tengah.

seorang pemuda yang selalu berdiri disitu.

menunggu untuk pergi ke sekolahnya.

* * *

'Hari ini aku bisa melihatnya lagi' itulah kataku dalam selalu melihatnya di kereta gerbong ketiga di pintu tengah.

"Hei hei lihat,pria itu tampan sekali!"

"kyaaa"

"Dia dari SMU namimori kan?"

"Sepertinya begitu,terlihat dari seragamnya sih dari Namimori"

Itulah yang selalu kudengar dari para perempuan yang menaiki kereta yang sama dengan ku yaitu di gerbong ketiga.

Harus ku akui,aku pun mengakui kalau pria itu tampan,biarpun dia 1 sekolah dengan ku,aku tak berani untuk menyapanya.

15 menit pun berlalu dan kereta yang kunaiki pun berhenti,aku dan pria itu pun segera turun dari kereta.

Tapi,belum sempat aku turun dari kereta,aku melihat sebuah dompet kecil terjatuh di depan pintu kereta.

Karena penasaran aku pun mengambilnya dan aku pun melihat sekelilingku dan ternyata tidak ada orang sama sekali.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk menyerahkan benda itu ke petugas loket terdekat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu,nona?" kata petugas tersebut.

"Aku menemukan benda ini di depan pintu kereta,aku mencoba untuk mencari pemiliknya,tetapi aku tidak menemukan siapa pemiliknya"

"Hoo,baiklah saya minta identitas mu?Mungkin saja pemiliknya akan menghubungimu"

"Baik,nama saya [Nama panjang] dan aku sekolah di SMU Namimori"

Setelah aku menyelesaikan kalimat -tiba ada sebuah suara yang terdengar di telingaku.

"Maaf,itu punyaku"

Aku pun membalikkan badanku dan aku terkejut bukan main,pemilik dompet itu adalah pemuda yang selalu berdiri di samping pintu tengah kereta di gerbong ketiga.

"oh,jadi ini milikmu nak?ini barangmu" Kata petugas itu.

"Terima kasih pak"

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua cepat pergi ke sekolah sebelum kalian terlambat"

Setelah berkata seperti itu pun aku dan pemuda itu menaiki kereta selanjutnya dan sialnya rokku ku terjepit! dan aku dengan malunya tertawa hambar ke pemuda tersebut.

"Ahahaha,Ka-Kau turun saja duluan" Kataku sambil menarik rokku.

"Pintu ini akan terbuka setelah melewati 10 stasiun" kata pemuda pun membatu dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku aku berbalik dan menghadap arah pemuda itu,ada seorang perempuan berkacamata yang memberikan secarik kertas yang berisikan alamat e-mailnya.

"T-tolong terima ini!" Kata perempuan itu dengan malu-malu.

Awalnya aku mengira,pemuda itu akan menerima kertas aku salah,ternyata dia menolaknya.

"Maaf,aku berprinsip untuk tidak menerima hal seperti ini"

Tentu saja kata-kata itu menyakiti perempuan itu dan perempuan itu langsung mendatangi temannya dan salah satu temannya berteriak agak kencang "Hanya karena dia tampan,dia tidak mau menerimanya?sombong sekali sih!mungkin dia berpikir bahwa dia paling tampan!" aku pun menunduk kebawah dan entah apa yang merasuki ku,aku memberanikan diri untuk menutup telinganya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Ka-kau tidak perlu mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan"

"Apa maksudmu?aku tidak mendengar apa yang akan mereka katakan"

Aku pun menarik kedua tanganku dan aku pun merasa wajahku panas minta ampun.

"Ma-maaf,na-namaku [Na-Nama panjang]"

"Namaku Giotto"

"Se-senang berkenalan dengan mu,Gi-Giotto-san"

"Jangan tambahkan -san"

"Ba-ba-baik,Gi-Giotto" kataku malu-malu.

Setelah melewati 10 stasiun,akhirnya pintu yang menjempit rokku akhirnya terbuka dan aku terkejut setengah mati karena aku melihat sebuah kuil pun tersadar dari lamunanku dan menghadap arah Giotto.

"Ba-Bagaimana kalau kita ke kuil untuk berdoa sebentar"

"Baiklah"

Aku pun berjalan ke kuil ditemani oleh nya dikuil kami pun berdoa dan mengambil sebuah aku mendapat ramalan yang mengatakan aku akan mendapatkan kesialan yang besar!aku pun berniat untuk mengikatnya di tempat pengikatan kertas ramalan.

"Yang dibawah sudah penuh semua" aku pun berusaha untuk mengikat kertas itu di bagian aku sudah melompat-lompat,tetap saja tak berhasil.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengangkatku dan aku dengan malu-malunya berusaha untuk mengikatkan kertas ramalan itu,aku memang tahu bahwa yang menggendongku adalah Giotto.

"Ikat saja,aku akan menggendongmu" Kata Giotto.

Selesai mengikat kertas ramalan itu aku pun diturunkan oleh pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya hal bodoh ke Giotto.

"Ke-kenapa kamu tadi tidak menerima kertas yang diberikan perempuan,dengan menerimanya saja mungkin perempuan itu sudah senang"

"Aku pernah melakukan hal seperti itu,tapi aku malah menyakiti perempuan yang waktu itu memberikan kertas tersebut,karena itu aku tidak ingin lagi menyakiti perasaan orang lagi"

"Ka-kalau begitu,boleh aku minta e-mail mu?!" Kataku dengan malu-malu.

Giotto pun terkejut dan memasang muka pun membatalkan niatku untuk meminta e-mailnya.

"Ti-Tidak usah ahahaha tadi aku hanya bercanda"

"Aku akan memberikannya"

"Eh?"

Aku pun senang bukan main dan aku mendapat pun memutuskan untuk pulang karena aku berpikir percuma ke sekolah karena saat aku datang aku pasti hanya dapat belajar 2 jam saja.

Besoknya saat aku pergi untuk menaiki kereta dimana biasanya terdapat Giotto yang berdiri di samping melihat perempuan yang cantik memberikan e-mailnya ke Giotto dan Giotto menerimanya,saat itu juga aku merasakan dadaku sesak dan aku segera berlari secepat mungkin dan memasuki gerbong pintu kereta mau tertutup tiba-tiba Giotto muncul di hadapanku.

"A-Ada apa?"

"Aku biasa melihat mu di gerbong ketiga dan tadi aku tidak melihat mu jadi kupikir kau ganti gerbong"

"A-Ah,tidak masalah tadi aku melihat mu dengan perempuan lain jadi tidak enak saja mengganggumu"

Setelah berkata seperti itu,Giotto langsung memelukku dan sontak aku kaget dan bingung.

"Biarpun aku menerima e-mail dari perempuan-perempuan yang tidak kukenal dan mereka mengirimku e-mail,aku tidak akan membalasnya,karena aku hanya menyayangi 1 perempuan saja"

"Eh?"

"Dan perempuan itu adalah orang yang aku peluk,dia sering memperhatikan ku saat aku berada dikereta"

"G-G-Giotto?"

"Namanya adalah [Nama panjang] yang bersekolah di SMU Namimori"

"Giotto" Wajahku memerah seperti tomat masak dan tidak hanya sampai disitu perlakuan Giotto terhadapku,dia mencium pipiku dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku salah tingkah.

"Aku Mencintaimu [Nama]"

Setiap pukul jam 7.32

Aku selalu menaiki kereta

Gerbong ketiga

Pintu tengah

Disitu berdiri seorang pemuda

Pemuda yang kucintai

dan

Sekarang

Pemuda itu menjadi kekasihku

Inilah cinta pertama yang kualami di kereta pukul 7.32 di gerbong ketiga pintu tengah

Aku mencintaimu

Giotto...

* * *

WAOOOOOOOO!

SELESAIIII! T-T

Akhirnya selesai juga yah minna :3 setelah pusing mencari plot dan menyusun alurnya

Tapi sepertinya masih hancur yah :)

Maaf deh

Saat mengerjakan fict ini,mataku mengabur jadi agak gimana gitu dalam proses pengerjaannya.

Mind To Review minna?

sankyuu :)


End file.
